Integrating antennas into electronic devices with small form factors, such as notebook or portable computers and handheld devices, has been challenging. Current antenna modules are usually composed of metal, printed circuit board, and coaxial cable. Finding space in the electronic device housing to arrange the antennas in is one challenge. Even if the antennas could be squeezed into the limited space in the device, minimizing coaxial cable loss while avoiding blockage of radio signals by other parts of the device can be another challenge—coaxial cable loss depends on cable length, path, and bend radius. As the demand to add more communications capabilities to such devices increases, so does the challenge of integrating the necessary antennas into the devices.